


I Love You No Matter What

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x16, AU, F/M, I started writing it before the episode, Kinda, it's pretty spot on though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Mon-el lied and Kara knew it was wrong  but she couldn't help but still love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I starting writing this before 2x16 so some things aren't correct but I tried.

Kara was hurt, the one she loved lied to her. Sure, it hurt when she found out Mon-el was the prince of Daxam, but it hurt more that he lied to her. They love each other so much but did Mon-el really love Kara, or was he lying about that too? 

Every night since Kara found out, she would take a walk outside for about an hour and go home. It relaxed her more to be alone outside then to be alone in her apartment. Her apartment had memories of Mon-el in it but the outside didn't. She started to remember all the great times they had together. He made her happy, that's all she ever wanted was for someone to make her happy. He came into her life and now he's gone, Kara thought about forgiving him but she can't, she knows a relationship can't be build on lies and that's what her and Mon-el had.

Once Kara finally returned to her apartment, she found Mon-el sitting on her couch watching the door. Their eyes met and Mon-el smiled. 

"Kara, I think we need to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry Kara, I really am. I'll leave now."

"Mon-el, before you go, I want your key back."

"This is it, isn't it? I've waited this long to be with you and once I did I screwed up." Mon-el handed the key to Kara. "I'm sorry, I really am. I'll leave now, but I do have something for you. It's on the bed, if you want you can open it, or you can throw it away. Bye Kara." Kara watched in silence as Mon-el walked out the door and shut it behind him. 

Kara walked over to the couch and sat down. Next to her was a small bow wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a red bow. She grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a silver crown and next to it was a note.

Dear Kara,  
I know I've hurt you, but I didn't mean to. It's all my fault and I know you won't forgive me but just keep reading.

When I arrived on earth I was scared, but you showed me how great this planet could be. I found myself falling in love with you and I knew it wouldn't end well. When we were stuck in that cell I was going to tell you but then Jeremiah came and ever since then I never found the right time to tell you.

I knew that if I told you I was the prince you wouldn't of been nice to me, and judged me worse than you did. But, you've made a changed man out of me. The once frat boy prince is now the brave man who is proud to be with you Kara Zor-el. I love you and you'll always be my princess no matter what.

Kara knew she had to go talk to Mon-el but it was too late, so she went to sleep. Once Kara woke up she hurried off to the DEO. She looked around the whole building but couldn't find Mon-el anywhere.

"Hey Kara, what are you looking for?" Kara turned around to see Alex smiling at her.

"Oh I was looking for Mon-el, have you seen him?" Alex's faced dropped and Kara couldn't shake the nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Oh Kara, he left with his parents. He did it to keep you safe. He told us they threatened to kill you if he didn't go, so he went."

"No, no this wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to come here, talk to Mon-el and then we would be happy. This isn't real, he'll be here in a couple of hours and then we'll laugh it off."

"Kara-"

"Don't, I want to be alone." Kara ran off, she didn't want to be near anyone else. 

The next couple of months were terrible for the woman of steel. She found herself crying every night and she couldn't stop it. She missed him, she did. If she would've talked to him that night they could've stopped this but she didn't and now she's all alone. She heard her phone ring and when she picked it up she was met with the happy voice of Winn.

"Kara, you need to get down to the DEO right away!"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, just come down please."

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." 

As Kara flew to the DEO she couldn't help but wonder what was so important for her to see. Once Kara arrived Alex led her to one of the medical rooms and on the bed was Mon-el. Kara gasped and looked at her lover. He was bruised bad, but knowing she knows he'll heal fast.

"Mon-el is that really you?"

"Yes it is, but the more important question is what happened to you?"

"I-I haven't been the same since you've left." Kara said close to tears.

"Shh, come here and we can make up for lost time." Kara went over and lied down next to Mon-el. Mon-el was happy to have his princess back in his arms and he was never letting her go. Kara was happy to be with her lover, and she never wants to be alone again. Everyone in the room left, understanding that the couple needs time alone. Once they were alone Kara felt safe and comfortable.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you that night. I was upset and-"

"Shh don't worry about it, princess. I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you again."

"Princess? You've never called me that before."

"Well you know that I'm the prince of Daxam and every prince has a princess, and you're my princess."

"Well, I'm glad I could be your princess, my prince."

"You don't know how much I've missed you my dear. Once I gave myself up to my parents they tried to get me to forget about you but I couldn't. I love you Kara, those few months without you were terrible."

"They were worse for me. I realized that you had a good reason to lie and I wouldn't of acted the same if you told me you were the prince. I felt as if I lost you forever."

"Well, you didn't and you never will. I never plan to leave you again. I love you my princess."

"I love you too my prince."


End file.
